ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DrAssassin/archive6
Talk page archived. October 31 Gotek do you know if Goten17 left the wiki? And can I help in your new story? Chix777 20:28, October 31, 2011 (UTC)Chix777 Hiya! Hello Gotek, do you want to meet up in chat sometime? Or would you rather we just keep sending messages back and forth about the story? This is a good idea, and should be fun to write about! ^_^ 04:57, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok sure, whatever you want! Also I can probably start the stor sometime today if you really want me to! :D 14:07, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gotek, just finished my part! ^_^ Aslo, just so I know, Who/What is Sima? 05:41, November 2, 2011 (UTC) It's hard to see the letters, but the background and border colors are awesome!!! And ok, thanks! ^_^ 14:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I know.........OH, wait, I just said lord Frieza in my part!! Darn! Do you just want me t ostart that part over? 14:32, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll have my new part up soon! 14:38, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gotek what be up? :D Budokai 3 Edit I'm going to add it so, you can taker it down if you don't like it, (I didn't get the hair right because I was looking at the teen picture so I'm just gonna put it as SSJ) Also, I have another pic of Kid Gotek attacking Cooler Congratz X____X gotek.... Gotek...have you read the stuff i write? it has a bunch of swears; thats definatly not the first time i've sworn on a page...don't go all blalalafoon on me and nag me about swearing and OMG 35px25px[[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69 is my name. GOT IT MEMORIZED???']]25px35px 16:45, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Dang you beat me to it. I was going to give him a warning for that blog, but it looks like you beat me to it. Good Job. 20:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gotek :D I love that Bleach slideshow, Im so glad you made me Rukia. I wouldnt have minded anyone else, but ... shes awesome! How are you? 22:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah if you want you can add it to the rules. =] Supremegogeta 23:34, November 13, 2011 (UTC) About the new rule. Hey Gotek I know you mean well with the new rule but I am a little nit picky and I think that rule is kinda vague. What I mean by that is some could be breaking the rules by archiving their talks or remove spam and/or threats from their talk page. 12:07, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I am satisfied with the rule although I would have rather it be written as "Only admins and users the have permission from an admin can remove a warning message, unless you are achieving your talk then the warning should still be on the archive page." 13:36, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey Gotek, I'm great, how's it going for you? I have just made a new story. Thanks for reminding me about the poll BTW. We have not talked in a while. 18:58, November 14, 2011 (UTC) It's about Zarbon, and him being the prince of his land before it was destroyed (In DBZ: Tenkaichi Tag Team, it said somthing about Zarbbon being a fallen prince, so I wanted to explore it more.) Here it is. The Elegant Prince, the Rise Towards Evil. 10:25, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the comment. :) 16:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) No that will go to who ever trakes his place. =] Supremegogeta 21:53, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Vote. So who do you think it should go to? Supremegogeta 22:02, November 16, 2011 (UTC) So? Animation Hey Gotek, your new animation idea seems to be shaping up nicely. 23:04, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's looking awesome. Oh, BTW, when it starts, how will it be set up? In an episode like format, or just one big special? 23:12, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you're right. You should be given the choice if you think the writers work is not good enough to be animated. 18:43, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Haven't made anything fan fiction yet, actually I'm trying to come up with a bleach character, so I can kick your butt on your own wiki!!! >XP JK, but it willl be fun! :) 04:50, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I have the best gohan voice. Charmander'sKamehameha 23:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Pikachu SSJ3Charmander'sKamehameha 23:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Gotek, how's it goin'? :) It's your turn to update the poll BTW. 19:53, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing ok thanks. :) Just playing some games, and drawing. 21:07, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Got a Minute Hey, are you on right now? I would like to discuss something. 23:07, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I am on DBW chat. 23:14, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Gotek! Thanks for putting me up man, I love Shunsui! (Best catain coat....ever! :P) I like your avatar btw! 16:44, November 24, 2011 (UTC) <--I know it doesnt work. ok fine. but the male category states that the character is a male. which picture? The Kargot as a Master Super Saiyan (with the Edited S on the forehead) or the Kargot as a Super Saiyan 2 or the Kargot as a Super Saiyan 3 or the Kargeta SSJ2 pic? Yeah Yeah, I think it should have a spot. :D 21:35, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! :D 21:56, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey you can have Nappa77''s old job. '' Supremegogeta 23:09, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Which ever one was his. lol Supremegogeta 23:24, November 25, 2011 (UTC) It's because I don't like you.Lol, sorry bout that. You just happened to have sent the message right before I got a new PC, and I kind of forgot about it. XP What's up? 18:39, November 26, 2011 (UTC)